


Another Quiet Evening

by jule1122



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Cuddle Day in 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Quiet Evening

Justin leaned forward as Michael enthusiastically described his plans for Rage’s next villain. The latest issue was due to be released in a few weeks, and it was time to start planning the next one.

“So, do you see him as raw and barbaric? Overdone muscles, long unkempt hair, tattered clothing? Or more of a hidden threat? I could go with long lines, chiseled angular features and a very polished, classic look.” Justin could easily imagine both possibilities.

Michael thought for a moment before answering. “I like the idea of a hidden threat, but with the unfocused destruction I want him to cause, I can’t picture the severe alias you described. I think a more easy going façade that hides an evil, chaotic mind. What could you do with that?”

A new picture began to form in Justin’s mind, and his fingers itched to start sketching. But while Debbie’s living room was filled with people, he didn’t see paper and pencil anywhere. “That could work. If we really emphasis how harmless he looks, even Zephyr and JT won’t be sure Rage is right when he identifies him as a threat.”

“That would be a great way to split them up when danger hits.”

Michael was about to say more when Hunter yelled from the doorway. “Hey guys, I’m headed to Evan’s. Don’t wait up.”

Michael rolled his eyes and stood up. “Hold, on,” he said to Justin. “What do you mean, don’t wait up? Are you staying at Evan’s or going out?” Michael intercepted Hunter before he could leave.

Waving Michael away, Justin’s chuckle turned to a yawn, and he stretched his arms over his head. He felt Brian’s hand on his shoulder, tugging him backward. Justin leaned back towards Brian and tried to relax, but Brian’s shoulder was digging into his back. Justin shifted a few times until, with only a small grumbled complaint, Brian turned into the corner of the couch and lifted his arm so Justin could settle under it.

“I see you and Mikey are making plans to destroy Gayopolis, yet again?” he teased quietly once Justin stopped moving around.

“Don’t forget saving the city from evil. That’s the important part.” 

“If you say so,” Brian laughed. “I think you two have more fun planning the destruction.” 

“Maybe,” Justin shrugged. He thought about saying more, but Brian pulled him closer and kissed him. Justin opened his mouth, licking at Brian’s lips then stroking his tongue. 

“Who wants wine?” Debbie called loudly.

Justin sighed as he and Brian pulled apart. He declined Debbie’s offer and rested his head against Brian’s shoulder as he listened to Brian and Emmett argue the merits of Merlot and Chardonnay. Brian dropped his arm from along the top of the couch, and it was a warm weight across Justin’s chest. Before long, Justin began to drift off.

Forcing his eyes open, Justin tried to sit up, but Brian held him tighter and whispered, “Go back to sleep.” 

Justin didn’t remember much after that although he vaguely recalled someone covering him with a blanket. He also caught random bits of conversation which formed one nonsensical dialogue in his head. Apparently, Emmett and Hunter were getting married in Canada, Ben was quitting his job to go to beauty school, and Brian and Ted were debating the pros and cons of turning Kinnetik’s lobby into a sports bar. 

The last had Justin curious enough to try and figure out what was actually being said. He tried to hang onto to consciousness, but Brian’s fingers were running through his hair and along his neck, soothing him back to sleep.

Later, it could have been hours or minutes, Justin felt Brian pulling away.

“Don’t wake him,” Debbie admonished in a whisper Justin was sure could be heard across the street.

“Well, I’m sure as fuck not carrying his ass to the car,” Brian shot back in a much quieter voice.

“Just leave him here. He can meet you at the diner in the morning.”

“I’m up,” Justin mumbled.

“Not likely,” Brian said, reaching under the blanket and cupping his dick.

Justin very deliberately elbowed him in the ribs when he sat up. “Thanks for dinner, Debbie. Sorry I conked out on you.” Yawning, Justin looked around the empty room and wondered when everyone else had left.

“Don’t you worry about it, sweetie. I’m always happy to see you, awake or sleeping.”

Justin folded the blanket while Brian got their coats and the leftovers Debbie insisted on sending. “I’ll see you at the diner before I go back to New York.”

Debbie hugged him tightly then held his face in her hands and studied him while squinting. “All this traveling is wearing you out. I wish you could settle down. I understand there’s a lovely house in the country still sitting empty.”

“If you say one words about grandchildren, I’m never bringing him back here,” Brian said as he came out of the kitchen.

“I’m a romantic, not an idiot,” Debbie rolled her eyes.

“You say tomato, I say delusional.” Brian kissed Debbie on the cheek and hustled Justin out the door before she could say anything else.

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty,” Brian wrapped his arm around Justin as they walked to the car. “Your carriage awaits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by vl_redreign


End file.
